Absorbent articles such as diapers are being widely used by children and adults in need. Diaper rash is most commonly observed problem today due to frequent wetting and wearing of such wet diapers for prolonged period. There is possibility of skin allergy or urine infection due to frequent bed wetting. Therefore, the wet diapers must be replaced immediately for the purpose of providing hygiene and comfort to an individual wearing the diaper. One of the most effective and preventive measure for avoiding the diaper rash, skin allergy and urine infection is to frequently monitor and check the wet conditions in the diaper and thereby replacing the diaper with wet conditions. However, such manual monitoring and checking of the diaper conditions is onerous and time consuming.
An electronic wet/dry condition detection system has been proposed in the art wherein RFID based sensing circuits are employed to detect the wet/dry conditions within the diapers. However, the RFID based circuits are clumsy in design requiring additional circuits for detection and incorporating multiple sensor wires in order to meet the requirements of the tailor made diapers. Further, the sensors employed in these RFID circuits are not reusable.